My Crazy Life
by Wisegirl96
Summary: Hmmm let's see here… Hurt hand? Check. Broken Elbow? Check. Monster killed? Check. Annoying centaur who keeps telling me that I am related to the gods? Check. Man, why is it that when it seems like nothing could be worse, it gets worse?
1. My life in a nutshell

_Hmmm let's see here… Hurt hand? Check. Broken Elbow? Check. Monster killed? Check. Annoying centaur who keeps telling me that I am related to the gods? Check. Man, why is it that when it seems like nothing could be worse, it gets worse? Do you ever have that feeling or is that just me? You must be wondering what in Hades I am talking about. Ha ha… that's great! Now I am talking to myself in third person. Gods, sometimes I hate my life! But before you get confused random third person I am talking to… Read on and then maybe you can make some sense out of my crazy life._

It all started when I was about seven years old and I saw out of the corner of my eye a giant man with one eye. At the time, I was living out on the streets and could not remember either having a mother or a father, let alone a family. Now that I think about it I really can't remember anything about my life before I saw the one eyed man. I would dig in the dumpsters for food and if I got the chance I would steal it (did you honestly think that I would not steal? Trust me, if you were hungry enough you would). That was pretty much what my life revolved around; food, money, wishing I had a family, and places to sleep. That is, until I saw the one eyed man.

At this point in my life I figured that maybe I really was going crazy like the other kids living off the streets always told me. The thing was though, that after I noticed the one eyed man I kept seeing other weird and unnatural things until I couldn't handle it anymore and went into foster care. The question you should be asking yourself is…. Why didn't I go before? The answer is simple… Would you like to go live with strange people who you didn't know and who you had heard horror stories about as you were huddled around a garbage can fire trying to stay warm? That's what I thought. So please, I will only say this once, lay off.

My life was pretty uneventful if you count uneventful as getting kicked out of every foster home you ever stayed in when weird and strange things happened and never understanding what was actually going on. As things got worse and worse I turned to books for the answer. I had and still have dyslexia and ADHD so as you can guess reading was extremely hard for me until I discovered the miracle of audio books. At the library they had these giant displays full of audio books and CD players so you could listen to them. I listened to all the traditional stories and finally moved on to fantasy and fiction. There I could go on wonderful adventures that helped me forget my life and give me a chance to soar and be free for a short period of time until I had to go "home" (whatever home was). It wasn't too long until I discovered the Harry Potter series and I had myself convinced that maybe the reason I was kicked out so much was because I really belonged at Hogwarts. A stupid dream, I know. But I was only ten and on my eleventh birthday I waited and waited for the letter but it never came. I cried my eyes out finally coming to the conclusion that my life really was terrible and it would never become better.

Like any other foster kid I went to school and studied, and like some (not all) I was bullied and picked on because of where I came from and because I was a little bit different. My only friends in the world were Robert and Tammy two people who were even more social outcasts than I was. We hung out at lunch and at recess but nowhere else. My life continued on in this fashion until I turned thirteen and all Hades broke out.

The year I turned thirteen I had this weird (yet cool) teacher who was called Mr. Thornton. He taught history and that year we were learning about the Ancient Egyptians. Now, I would like to point out that I have never been a teacher's pet and I probably never will be. But Mr. Thornton really liked me. He would ask me about my day and listen to me. Whenever I had to go to the principal's office he was always there to defend me and without him I do not know what would have become of me. The only odd thing about Mr. Thornton was that walked with a slight limp and he liked eating raw carrots with peanut oil on top (gross if you ask me).

Now, back to the story; Like I said, the year I turned thirteen all Hades broke out, and I don't mean that lightly. On my thirteenth birthday (April 15) I was attacked by what I can only describe as a disgusting smelly old lady with batwings on her back. Let me tell you, that is the last thing you want to get attacked by. Trust me. As she attacked me she yelled out something in what to me sounded like Pig Latin (and was actually Ancient Greek). As I tried to defend myself Mr. Thornton rushed out of his classroom holding what looked like a knife and flung it towards me. Without even thinking I grabbed the knife out of the air rushed forward, and watched as the old lady turned into dust and melted away leaving behind a necklace of gray beads. I shuddered as I took in what happened and as I bent down and grabbed the necklace Mr. Thornton came to me, picked me up and took off running as I screamed a loud and shrill scream. Still holding onto me he dropped a gold coin onto the street and stuck out his hand.

There was a noise like thunder and a gray dumpy looking car pulled up and stopped a few feet from us. Still not sure what was happening (and having nothing better to do) I followed Mr. Thornton into the car sat down and listened as he told the three drivers to step on it toward long island. It was only then that I noticed there was one eye between the three ladies and the lady with the eye was sitting in the middle giving directions while the driver swung back and forth and bickered with her sister about giving her the eye. The conversation was very odd and it went a little like this….

"Hand over the eye!"

"NO! I have been waiting three centuries and when I finally get it you want me to hand it over? I don't think so! (At this point the two started attacking each other and we narrowly missed hitting a car)!" After this little spat the third sister reached out, took the eye of the middle sister's head and popped it into her own.

"HEY!" shouted the other two sisters in unison as the third sister cackled in delight. By now as you can probably guess I was terribly frightened and was beginning to panic. Meanwhile through all of this Mr. Thornton sat there calmly chewing on a raw carrot. Just as I was beginning to feel really nauseated the car came to a jerky halt and I was flung face forward into the window. Cackling in delight the sister shoved myself and Mr. Thornton out and disappeared in a hazy cloud of what looked like exhaust, but knowing that car it could have been anything.

Going over to a nearby ditch I began to throw up not stopping until all of my breakfast was lying in the road. My nausea going away I looked up and a beautiful sight met my eyes. Strawberry fields stretched out for what seemed like forever and there was a huge white farmhouse that overlooked what seemed to be a ginourmous expanse of land stretching out for miles. Feeling a little of every emotion I looked at who I assumed was Mr. Thornton and demanded some answers. Giving me a sheepish grin he began to give me a weird explanation involving Ancient Greek and I don't know what because I began to zone out (hey! I was bored!). About half way through is little speech he looked scared and begun to run. I turned around and instead of a beautiful sight of strawberry fields I saw a giant half man half bull who I am afraid to say was wearing the biggest fruit of the loom underwear I have ever seen (no joke).

Having nothing better to do with my time (FYI that was sarcasm), I grabbed the knife that was in my pants pocket and ran at him with all my force waving my knife (okay, I know, terrible. But what would you have done?). The half man half bull thing roared and started bounding toward me at an alarming speed. Frightened, I stopped what I was doing and stood still with my knife held straight up in the air waiting for the monster to land on top of my knife. For what seemed like hours (and was actually only minutes) I watched the half man half bull thing in the air and when he landed on me I heard a great crack felt my arm basically inflame and saw the half man half bull thing start to disintegrate just like the creepy old lady. When he had all but disappeared a giant horn dropped out of the air and landed on my head knocking me out for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! I will try and update about once a week (cross my fingers) so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks. Also, this is my first story on so let me know how I did and what I could improve on. Also, ideas for the story may be suggested but may not be used.<strong>


	2. I meet a Centaur and Faint

When I woke up my head hurt and I felt extremely dizzy.

"Will she be okay?" asked Mr. Thornton as he frowned down on me. I silently grimaced. I still had not forgiven him for what he had done.

"I think so. I wonder what god she belongs to? Do you have any idea Chiron?" A kid that looked a little Gothic (I have no problem with Goths and this kid didn't look bad) asked. I mean, she must be from a great god to have killed the Fury and the Minotaur."

"To your first question Glade, I am sure she will be fine but you have to admit that she won't be okay with a broken elbow and crushed hand and yet…" Here he paused and stared off into space only to resume with "Nico, I have no idea who her godly parent is but I can safely assume that it is not Athena because she lacks the characteristic gray eyes and blonde hair. Also, I don't think that she is Big Three material. She just doesn't look it." At this point I moaned and for the first time noticed how tall Chiron was.

"Don't tell Annabeth that! She desperately wants new campers so that she can win capture the flag. Actually, now that I think about it…" and here Nico slipped off into his thoughts. I never would hear what he thought about it because at that moment who should interrupt but (you guessed it) me.

"Who, who, are you?" I screamed as I tried to get up only feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"I, my dear am Chiron." And that is where I collapsed on the bed and let myself into the darkness of sleep. I say collapsed but I think the true word is fainted. Just don't tell anyone else that.

The next time I woke up it was for good. I felt no pain and nausea. I felt great. And standing at the foot of my bed was a new stranger. _Great! I thought to myself, someone new to wonder about. _The boy standing at the bed had tousled black hair, green eyes, and a friendly smile.

"Hi!" He said, noticing that I was looking at him. "My name's Percy." "What's yours?" I mumbled something that sounded more like a moan than a name. "Oh, I see! You still aren't able to talk yet. You HAVE been asleep for about a week. Chiron mentioned something like this. We have been feeding you ambrosia and medicines through an IV. Wait, can you understand me?" I nodded my head although I felt a little woozy doing it. After I nodded he turned around and yelled out for a girl named Annabeth, a boy called Nico, and Chiron. As soon as Nico and Chiron walked in I instantly recognized them.

"Hey!" I said. "I recognize you guys (duh, I know, but still, you have to start somewhere)!" You must be Chiron I said looking at the guy who… wait a second was part horse. I did a double take. "Are you a…."

"Centaur? Yes my dear I am." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I meant to ask you if you were a horse." I said as I blushed furiously.

"Really? I have to say that that is a first. I have been called many things in my lifetime but never a horse." He laughed quite loudly. "A horse…" he muttered to himself still chuckling. "No, my dear, I am a centaur as you now know and do you know what that means?"

"Holy Cow!" I yelled. " If you are a centaur then that means… wait! That means that those myths that I have listened to are real (you don't think the only thing I listened to on audio books was Harry Potter did you?)!" I took a moment to get back into the swing of things asking another question "Does that mean that Zeus and all the other gods are real too?"

"Ahh… so you know about the gods. Well, that saves me some time. Yes. The gods are real and yes" he said looking at the questioning look in my eyes. "You are involved in it, mainly because you are a demi-god or, in other words, the daughter of a god or goddess."

"Yes sir. But I want to ask, which one?" Now, if you had been told that your parents were a god or goddess you might freak out. But for me? I had no parents and had never known anyone that seemed like a parent (so this made it seem like a good explanation) and even though I seemed calm on the inside I was freaking out. I just hadn't shown it… yet.

He looked back at me with a sad sorry look in his eyes and said, "That my dear, I do not know. You have to wait to be claimed and as I have to go I leave you with a tour guide to show you around." I started to protest and argue but he just shook his head and told me to wait until campfire. Chiron then turned and asked the boy Nico to show me around and get me situated in the Hermes cabin. Whatever that means. Nico nodded.

He turned to me, stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, my names Nico. Son of Hades and a mortal woman AND (he put strong emphasis on the and) Head of Cabin thirteen. And you are?" The first thing I noticed was that this boy used a lot of ands but with my head still reeling from all the new information I had gained I decided to let it all go and grasped his hand saying,

"Zoe. Daughter of no one and probably daughter of a mortal, currently belonging to the folks in a foster home although as I take it that is likely subject to change. Also, I am someone who is starting to get p.o. at my godly parent for not showing up sooner." He laughed let go of my hand, and I knew even though I had only known him for a moment, we were going to be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. To my first story alert: THANK YOU! I dedicate this chapter to you (I won't post your user name on here because of privacy but I will say the number 22 so you know who you are)! I had a brain wave and that is why it is a little early. But, hey! I'm happy with the result. Tell me your thoughts and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Review! Here, to the first reviewer I will let you say a name and I will put that name in the story. I can even take criticism! Will post in a week or less. As the Italians say, Ciao. <strong>


End file.
